Beneath Falling Skies
by The Ninja And The Writer
Summary: True summary inside, but it's a apocolyptic AU where the Keyblade WIELDERs are humanities last hope, but with pasts as screwed up as can be, could they ever truely work together? Romance and screw-ups galore. FF7, 8, 10 13, and more. R&R


Beneath Falling Skies: Chapter 1

A/N: YAOI! Don't like? Don't read.

Summary: You read it, it drew you in. Read this, all is eventually explained

* * *

><p>It's official. I truly, deeply, may actually hate my adopted dad for this.<p>

"But Angea-"

"No buts, Missy." Angeal cut me off before I could even begin to argue with him again. "You and Zack will be finishing High School here." I groaned and rolled my eyes. He used the 'serious' tone. I can't argue with him when he uses the serious tone!

"But _why_ here?" I once again tried to batter him into caving. "Why can't we go back with you to the base?" Angeal gave me a look, and I shut up so he could explain.

That didn't mean I didn't pout.

"I know you want to go back to base, Xion, but you and Zack need to finish high school, and since we've been here all summer, I thought it would be nice if you didn't have to move again." I sighed. He really was set on this. "And besides that, I also went to Fairview high school."

Well, that explained one thing.

My name is Xion Fair, adopted daughter of Angeal Hewley since a fateful day in the orphanage where Zack and I went sprawling into the man while he was on military leave. The look on his face had been ingrained in my mind's eye ever since.

I loved him for it, though.

I am fourteen years old, and I have just been told that instead of heading back to the military base as we had every school year, I had been told that I had to stay _here_, in the middle of _freaking NOWHERE_ for my high school years.

Hell, even though I spent the entire summer here, the only people I hung out with were my grandma, Gillian, and uncle Genesis. I actually kinda miss uncle Seph, the lovable (at least to Zack and myself) General of the Shinra army. He hardly ever gets leave, though….

"But, if I stay here, I'll never get to see uncle Seph again!" Angeal raised a single eyebrow.

"He has leave over Winter break. Deal."

Yes, I know fully well I'm being melodramatic. Don't you _dare_ try to fix my act up. How would _you _cope if you've lived in an orphanage, where we were in all shoved into big-ass public school, then you were adopted by a military as a personal mascot, almost. They all loved me and Zack, and easily saw why Angeal was compelled to adopt us. There Zack and I were alone in a class made by the scientists to teach us.

I'm almost certain that the scientists are better teachers, actually.

"But Professor Hollander was _always _a better teacher!" Angeal just sighed at that.

"But Professor Hollander is a busy man. I know he always felt like you were his granddaughter, but he is busy a lot of the time, Shi."

I was losing this argument. Dammit.

And I was going to be stuck going to a school where I would know no one but _Zack,_ who is my _brother._

_EW! _It's not happening.

Angeal must have seen the look on my face, since he bent down and put his hand on my shoulders. "Xion, you'll have Zack, and I think that Genesis' little sister is also a freshmen."

Uh-oh. Not good!

Kairi was a class 'A' _bitch_. Genesis I could deal with, because for all of his bitchier qualities, he was a rather chivalrous man, and loved to quote poetry, and I rather liked Loveless.

And, on _top_ of that, she had this little habit to steal all male attention with her little "Damsel in Distress" act… Where was I ever going to find someone with her in my way? She was practically a leg-spreader.

"Uh, y-yeah Kairi's a freshman this year…" Angeal practically _blinded _me with his abro-freaking-crombie model smile at me, and sometimes I really do wish the guy could take a hint. He walked off, and went back downstairs to where he would sleep, and wake up super early in order to catch his flight back out to base.

Leaving Zack and I alone in this godforsaken place, with only Grandmother Gillian to check up on us from time to time.

Fuck. My. Life.

My name is Xion Fair, and while the world is quite literally ending, I am stuck here, in a 'sanctuary' of sorts, for people unfit for combat. The only people who I have ever truly loved are out there, on the front lines, defending what's left of this world from darkness. One day Zack will also leave me, to go fight as well. Well, I'll show them all. I'll prove to Angeal that I can fight every bit as well as he can.

He still didn't know that my Weapon had already appeared. If he did, he never would have left us here.

For people here, Weapons were a piece of their soul, something so totally irreplaceable that they were priceless. Angeal's was a mighty Buster Sword, a symbol of his honor, and of his steady loyalty. Genesis' was the Rapier, a most magnificent blade with the runes of loveless embedded in its sides. It always can conduct fire based spells, with or without the links. Masamune was Sephiroth's legendary blade, a 2 meter katana that practically breathed darkness, much like the man himself.

Mine was something much rarer than a common sword, though. My Weapon has only occurred 2 times in the last century, and that was in Mrs. Gillian's generation. Their names were Xehanort and Eraqus, both are dead. People look to this generation in the hopes that one of us will have the legendary blade that can save our world.

The Keyblade…

Most people like to think I am a common Jane Doe, but I needed to stay with Angeal because I could help out there, saving my world so that we had a world. And I couldn't just very well and go out and say: Hey dad, my Weapon formed, it was a Keyblade. He would _definitely_ keep me here then; he doesn't want to lose me. He wants me to be safe, and that's why I needed Uncle Seph to see. He would understand.

I felt Zack creep up behind me, and I turned around and slugged him in the face. The puppy managed to evade the shot, and grinned like an idiot when he caught sight of my annoyed face. "Sorry, Kitty." I scowled at the nickname. "But I wanted to stay here for the rest of high school. It's something I've been missing out on, and I had to practically had to beg Angeal…." He stopped short when he realized what he had revealed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but I gave him the evil eye.

"Not another word, puppy." I growled, and pushed him to the side.

I left my elder brother without as much as another word. He didn't deserve whatever I had to say.

* * *

><p>People tend to think that being the youngest child is the best place to be. We are supposed to be the favorites, and no one tries to think otherwise.<p>

It's really not that great. I would know, after all, I am the youngest child, and I am also the only girl in the house. It's actually kinda awkward most of the time around here.

It's the end of the world, and I am the most talented telekinetic of my time, but I am stuck here, getting an education, playing the act of a helpless doll. Not only that, I often act more like a mother than a youngest sister.

My name is Namine Strife. I am one of the few people in the world that cannot summon a true Weapon; instead, I am a powerful mage. More specifically, I am talented in extracting information through the human mind. More commonly known as a PSYCHIC.

My eldest brother, Ventus has to take care of us, even though he is technically sixteen, he is a senior in high school, because they discovered his SKILL. He possesses a Wind SKILL, and is a Keyblade WIELDER. That little tidbit makes him all the more special.

Cloud, who is fifteen, is also special, but instead of being a Keyblade WIELDER, he is actually a GUARDIAN, deemed so at birth. He is a junior in high school, because they need him to graduate soon. They hope he can join the army before he turns eighteen.

Roxas is my twin brother, and he is also a Keyblade WIELDER. He looks just like Ventus, but his SKILL is based in Light.

In short, my entire family is very powerful, and that is why when I was three, Mom was assassinated. We do not know who our father is, but we were taken in by Master Eraqus before his untimely demise when Ven was fourteen.

I am told I look just like Mother, more so than any of my brothers.

Tomorrow starts Ven's last year with us. He, an Earth-Skilled WIELDER named Terra Leonhart, and a Water-Skilled WIELDER named Aqua Guado, both eighteen, are to be shipped out. They are quite the group of fighters, the Keyblade apprentices.

The attacks began when I was only four years old. After my mother's untimely demise, Lazard, a close family friend, took us all to Banora, a quaint little town. According to Cloud and his friend Tifa, it's a better place than Nibelheim. Tifa and her dad also made it out alright. The HEARTLESS, the source of all of our problems, are the result of experimenting on humans, led by the late Master Xehanort, a good friend of Eraqus before he lost it.

The HEARTLESS only focus on the most animalistic of human needs and desires. Bloodthirsty, vicious beings that only wish to end our race. While people who can harness Weapons can fight them, and defeat them for a short time, the only thing that can truly kill a HEARTLESS is a WIELDER of a Keyblade.

It is why we need so many more. The planet is calling out to us, and we need to give it results. Aeris, Cloud's friend, and her little brother, Sora, were the last Cetra that existed. Cetra are beings much like humans, but they had a special connection with our world, more commonly called Gaia. Aeris' Weapon was a staff, and her SKILL was in Healing magic.

Sora was too young to develop his abilities as a Cetra, but I am looking forward to seeing him master his SKILL.

I like to draw a bunch, mainly to get my gift out and about. If I don't draw, I start to freak out, and once, I took someone on as a slave, until Roxas made me explain what I saw. Ever since then, every warning- every bad thought- went through Roxas, Ventus and Cloud.

I can only be glad that Ukir was alright with it.

But who is Ukir? He was Vexen's specimen, a development in human cloning. Riku offered his DNA and we named the clone Repliku, but when I needed someone to control, and wanted him to be mine, as the images from the war came to me, I gave him a new name, I spelled Rica's name backwards, and he has been called by that ever since.

Actually, Ukir is glad I gave him something, even if it is fake. We are working on making it real, and I think he might… like me…

I can feel my face blushing. Ukir was entirely devoted to me at one point, threating to kill anyone who also expressed desire for me. His SKILL is based in Darkness, and he too, is a WIELDER of a keyblade. Just like Riku, except he is far more accepting of his Weapon and SKILL.

I lay out a simple white dress with long sleeves, the edges lined with black, and it carried a slightly Wutaian feel to things. It was a gift from a certain Ninja called Yuffie, and I love to wear it. The dress cut off at my thigh, like my training attire, but I had to make a good impression, as everyone knows. If you were disliked in sanctuary, no one would be there to save you in an attack. It's why we are trained in combat, more of our school time is used to train us rather than teach us.

Tomorrow I would meet the new people in Banora, the Fair siblings. They were raised in the army, so I looked forward to meeting them.

…. And, I get to see Sora again. I have had this crush on him for what seems like forever; maybe I'll finally get the courage to ask him out, even though Ukir loves me, even though Kairi, Queen Bee, has put her stakes in him. He is just everything I want…. Bright, happy, and loyal to the end. He is so based in Light… I want such Light by my side, always.

"Night, Roxy, Ven, Cloud." I smiled as I called each of my brother's names out. I was so lucky to still have them with me, even if I would only have Ven for another year.

"Night, Nami." They replied in sleepy, partial synchronicity, sounding very much like a musical round, one starting, playing two beats before another starts, and so on.

I climbed into my bed, before picking up my sketch book from its place on my pillow, and placing it on my bedside table. From there, I finally drifted off to sleep.

I had a big day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I hate new kids. They ruin the way my perfect school is run, and yes, the school <em>is<em> mine. Daddy says so.

I lay out the clothes I am going to wear tomorrow, thinking of the boys that had caught my eye since day one. The elusive, dark and sexy Riku Crescent. Silver hair and green eyes went with a smirk that made a girl swoon. The naïve, but very cute Sora Gainsborough. I had to wear something revealing enough to be attractive to Riku, yet covered up enough to satisfy Sora's more chivalrous personality traits.

I ended up with a long sleeved top that cut off at the waist and showed my shoulders off, and a common grey school skirt. Both had streaks of red in hard lines, forming a pattern that could be likened to the British flag. A pair of thigh-high white boots with red heels completed my back-to-school outfit.

She wasn't planning her outfit, no; she probably hadn't thought she was staying here at all. I wouldn't be surprised if she showed up in her bedclothes, or worse yet, army attire. She did have a dog tag and a SOLDIER belt, so she probably had the uniform of a SOLDIER third class. It would be a sight to see, and would most certainly have her on her way to being despised by all.

I sighed as I thought of Xion. Poor, innocent Xion. She didn't even see what was coming. I almost feel bad for her, considering the things I asked Seifer to do for me. She was a pretty girl, with dark black hair that was long and always in ponytails, and that defiant streak of blue dye on the long left bang. Her blue eyes were a darker shade than my own, more like the sea.

This was to be my revenge on her, because she spent more time with Genesis then I do. She has spent the last half of her life with someone I only see now days at family reunions. It really wasn't fair, but if it was righteous, then why did I feel sick?

This thing called compassion was more of a curse than anything.

Xion Fair and Roxas Strife are my targets for this year. Roxas is already hated here, I have spent years coming here for classes, and he is hated because of his brother- Ventus. Xion is an easy target, since she is new, and prone to drawing attention. However, I had to make sure those blasted coats did not get Roxas, the Keyblade WIELDER. The Organization was comprised of people targeted by Seifer and his gang of dolts, so I needed someone close to Roxas to 'warn' him of the dangerous of them.

Namine Strife is a perfect choice, since she is quite the pushover, just like her elder brother Cloud. She is also Roxas' twin sister, and therefore she is invaluable. I suppose I will have to befriend her soon enough, lest she try and get to know the orphan girl.

I could care less about the orphan though. Let her become their thirteenth member, I wouldn't care. Just so long as I didn't lose the Keyblade WIELDER until I had him under my thumb.

As for the orphan's elder brother? He was a sweetheart, and a puppy always bends to someone with a will greater than its own. That's just common sense.

I am Kairi Rhapsodos, fourteen year old daddy's girl, with my big brother Genesis a commander of Shinra's army. I have eternal bragging rights to him. My mom, I could actually care less for, all things considering, she is a trophy wife and a horrible mother. Thank god I had Grandma, otherwise…. I'd have turned out to be just like her.

But, this little girl- Xion- has me beat for once. She was _raised _by Commander Hewley, and has called him her dad from time to time. She lived out there, far away from Sanctuary, and was fighting, her life as well as many others lives on the line, while we learned how to hold a sword right. She still carries around a gun, saying it was a gift from a Turk- whatever the hell a Turk is, anyway. I couldn't even stop the recoil! I can't top her! I simply cannot!

Sephiroth is casually referred to as 'Seph', and since Genesis knows both Angeal and the General well, who is to say that she doesn't know him as well? I grumbled as I set the clothes down, and I sat down to paint my nails. Taking out a bright red nail polish, I stayed painstakingly still as I did each nail flawlessly. It wasn't fair that she has spent the last half of her life with people admired and loved by all. One of whom, was my older brother.

Meanwhile, I have been stuck here, in this little no-name town, learning useless things.

Genesis always said I had a flair for dramatics. And as I planned tomorrow out, I thought of big brother's teachings.

Genesis had taught me that patience was the best way to do these things. The man held grudges, and was the most flamboyant person I have ever known. He and I are alike in that way, both of us are passionate and loyal. He thinks it a character flaw, I think of it as the thing that makes us different from anyone else, haters be damned.

"Good things come to those who wait." I said it softly to myself as I finished up. Genesis taught me everything I knew, him being almost ten years older than me helped a bit.

I brought up a romance novel to read as the nails dried, and time passed quickly, without me even really noticing how late it had gotten until I heard the chiming of the midnight bell from the great clock tower in the center of town. It shocked me from my book, and I got up, checking to be sure my nails were done, before putting my red hair up into a half-bun so I wouldn't wake up to a tangled mess.

I set my alarm, and put my eye mask on, hoping I was lulling myself to sleep with the chimes of the majestic clock at the center of the town.

The house was so quiet without anyone here, after all. Mom and Dad gone to talk politics… Genesis off fighting in a war I knew nothing about…. I was so worried for them all….. Why…. Won't they….. Let me…. In….?

The book fell out of my grasp as I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>My father and I have been on the run for almost three weeks now, and we have finally reached the famed Sanctuary of Banora. I had been lulled to sleep inside his great red cape, using it as warmth in the frigid September nights.<p>

And it was only going to get colder as the months drifted on by- I know this for fact.

My father-hopefully- shook me awake gently, knowing we only had so much time before they tried to catch us again. I was so tired of running, but the gunman refused to let us continue to be test subjects.

"W-wha…?" My voice, normally so strong, so tough, was tired and weak- run ragged by the weeks of being on the run. I felt a cool, metal surface graze against my face, bringing me to awareness. I opened my strange golden eyes to see familiar red ones staring down at me. It was Vincent- Good. The metallic thing must have been his claw.

"We must be off." I nodded in understanding, too tired to verbalize it, and removed the cloak from around me, handing the velvety thing back over to my father. I stood on shaky legs, and almost fell as I stood too soon, but my father quickly steadied me before I had the chance to fall. I sent him a grateful look, and he only nodded. If I fell over now, chances were I wouldn't get back up.

He wrapped his cloak around my body, which was hardly covered at all, only with a pair of skin tight training pants and a similar shirt. My face was exposed to the harsh conditions, and the thin clothes did not help much.

I was so used to warm conditions, that the temperature was throwing me off balance. Vincent seemed fine though, so I didn't complain.

The thing about me and my old man was that we often conveyed messages without having to speak at all. I tied the cloak using the many buckles, and we were off into the night, the tolling bells of the nearby clock tower ringing off. I stumbled, but I knew if I stopped, I would have to go back to _them._

My name is Vanitus Valentine. Son of Vincent Valentine and his demonic resident Chaos. Don't ask me how that managed to work out. I myself don't really know, nor do I want to.

Cloning….? Maybe.

Sixteen years ago, my father was taken out of his coffin that had been locked for the greater part of ten years, and was used in an experiment led by Master Xehanort.

He had read Doctor Lucrecia Crescent's theory on Chaos and Omega, and was fascinated by the prospect of having a demon residing in a human body. Hojo, a name thrice cursed by my father, hadn't realized what he had given up when he called Lucrecia's work drivel. Lucrecia, a name cherished by the same man, the love of his life.

Master Xehanort wished to have his own little immortal body, but Vincent's will was far too strong, and Chaos himself rejected the man. So he created me.

My father was probably given the shock of his life when he was given me, a tiny babe with Chaos' eyes, but his features. But through all the years, Vincent took care of me, saying that it helped him repent the sin of losing Lucrecia's child- whoever he was, the poor guy. Xehanort may have been cruel, but even he knew the importance of letting a father meet his son.

Master Xehanort was very excited when he saw the blade I formed when I developed my Weapon. I had expected it to be a gun, like Vincent's Cerberus, but no.

Vincent called it a Keyblade, said that the blade was very special, and it meant I was very important. At the same time, I started to be able to call upon demons, nothing too horrible, just the pent up emotions and sinful thoughts of the people around me. They emerged from my body.

Xehanort named them the UNVERSED, excited and eager that I, and later he, could call upon demons from Ifrit himself. Chaos was very proud of his descendant's newfound abilities. Vincent was horrified his child was to be stuck with the same fate as he, but he took it in stride, knowing that I needed his acceptance somehow. He told me my SKILL was Darkness, just like him.

Vincent just didn't seem like an evil person, so I never really made the clichéd association most people think of.

That was, until the day I turned ten. Master Xehanort was killed by the troops of a man named Hojo. I finally understood why Vincent hated him so much; he made the treatments of the Master look like child's play.

By the time I was fourteen, Hojo began to work on me to see if he could control my body as his own.

He was breaking me, slowly but surely. Every day, I lost more and more of myself. It was a discerning feeling, but eventually I stopped complaining, it was futile for me to do so. It only resulted in more pain.

Vincent knew that I didn't have a lot of time left before Hojo took control of me, so he just took me and ran into the darkness of the night. We traveled twenty to twenty three hours a day, depending on how many people are in an area. It was running both of us ragged, but neither of us could stop, if we did, we would be taken back. That was a fate we didn't want.

All he told me was that there was a sanctuary somewhere, and once there, Hojo wouldn't be able to get his hands on us anymore. He wouldn't tell me were, lest Hojo catch wind of it through his painstakingly made neural connection with me.

I am sure that the 'pain' part of 'painstaking' was at my behalf.

As we entered the town, silent as the day we escaped the lab, I fell into an uneasy drowsiness, and began staggering. Vincent seemed to notice this, and picked me up. My spikey haired head rolled against Vincent's strong chest, and I was finally able to rest. This man was the person who had kept me alive and well for my whole life. I wanted to give that to him one day, but that was not to come true.

After all, we were safe now, we didn't need to run, or always watch our backs. We were now in Sanctuary.

My eyes closed, and I hoped I would finally be safe now. I hoped _we_ would finally be safe. We had had enough excitement for three lifetimes, and now, I just wanted my life to have some semblance of normalcy.

Heh, somehow I doubt I could ever be normal. But, hey- we'll see.

* * *

><p>One- Two…. I thrust my blue Keyblade into a familiar Kata, to help me figure out my problems.<p>

Tomorrow- Five- Was the- Six- beginning- seven- last year- eight- in high school.

There, I said it. Happy now?

I sighed, letting my Keyblade disappear into… wherever it goes. I really had to figure that out one day. I wiped my brow with my sleeve, and saw that I had really worked up a sweat. The rest of my clothes could accurately be described as soaked. It was the fruit of my labor, but I stunk.

I stripped down, throwing the sweaty outfit into the wash since Saïx wasn't up. I had stayed up into the wee hours of the morning, just practicing to work out nerves. My blue hair was sticking to the back of my neck, and frankly it was disgusting. I sighed as I looked at the time, and just got into the shower.

Sleep was for kids. I haven't been a kid since father….

Well, that doesn't matter.

My name is Aqua Guado, I am eighteen years old, and when I was thirteen, I got a restraining order against my dad. He isn't allowed within 300 feet of Saïx, or me. The reason is unimportant, but I had to raise Saïx by myself. I am called a 'mother hen' by Terra and Ven a bunch, but I don't really mind. After all, I do act like a mother most of the time.

I suppose it's because Terra's is dead, and Ven's died when he was a child. I feel like I had the best example of a mother to follow.

I am 1/4th Guado, but I cannot summon or transform. I have very powerful magic, and I am a WIELDER of a Keyblade. No one but Saïx and myself know what we are, so we keep it to ourselves most of the time. I believe some people may suspect, but they have never downright called me dirtied blood.

"Let's face facts." I said it aloud as I stepped out of the shower, body covered with a towel. "Next year, I am going off to fight in a _war._ One where I will be _invaluable. _Even if I told someone about the whole dirty blood situation, it's not like they can kick me out, right?" I tried to smile, but it was a broken thing.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I had _his_ hair. That horrible shade of blue. The people here just thought it to be dye, but in actuality, I had my Father's family to thank for this. Saïx also had the hair, but his was a bit worse than mine, as his spiked on the top. It reminds me of Father's horns.

I dressed in a blue tank top, with shorts and a skirt on top of them. I left the armor alone, since I had school duties today to go reset the HEARTLESS barrier, and that was going to be a total pain. It also meant I had to work with Zexion Grey, and the boy quite often refused to cooperate with me. I make the barrier, and he hides it with an illusion.

Zexion's SKILL is fooling the mind, and he is quite good at spells, so he is my replacement after I am gone. A young girl named Terra Branford is also on the list, but she is a freshman. I have been working with Zexion since he was five. Now look at him, a sophomore, ten years later.

"Are you making breakfast, Miss Aqua?" I rolled my eyes where he could not see them. Zexion was also my current pain in the ass. I turned around to face the scruffy haired boy. He was still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and the sun began to rise. Both of us let out a sigh of relief as the night, and with it, the danger of Saïx losing himself in a nightmare.

My little brother's SKILL is tied to the moon, as the moon and sea go together hand in hand. When the moon is out, he can transform with swings of violent emotions we call the 'berserker mode'. His nightmares often trigger these transformations, and the problem is, he can no longer tell what is real, and what is the nightmare. I have scars on me from his nails from some of his worst times. I call him my little werewolf.

He is extremely sorry afterward to people he cares about, but if you are someone he secretly dislikes….. "Suck it up and take it like a man." It's not pretty.

Saïx never really grew up like I did, and so he locks most of his emotions away. It makes me sad from time to time, that most kids target him because he is rather socially awkward. However, he is quite the presence for a junior. His Weapon alone has the ability to scare the crap out of most freshmen.

He uses a giant Claymore, and I'd be damned if it doesn't impress me that he can even pick the thing up. He also is the second in command for the Organization XIII. He earned his place, right next to Xemnas- last name unknown. Now _there_ was someone that could make his shields melt like no other. Xemnas called my little werewolf, the Luna Diviner, often slipping up and calling him 'his' Luna Diviner.

Since it's not my place to say whether or not that's okay, I just told him whatever makes him happy, and the only time I ever see him happy now days is when he is with me, or Xemnas. More so when he's with Xemnas. Yes, it hurts me. But I love him, and could never take him away from that.

"Miss Aqua?" Zexion's quiet voice was stained with worry of his care taker, ever since Ansem the Wise died, he had clung to her, without actually clinging. He pretended to be aloof, but he really wasn't. Aqua knew better, even though the fifteen year old was still a hassle to deal with.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, before smiling and answering the boy. "Yes, I am making breakfast. What do you want?"

* * *

><p>AN: Like? Hate? Comment. Are you interested?

I did not want to write a common high-school story, so I tied in elements from FF7, FF8, FF10, FF13, and an apocalyptic story line. Canon has been thrown out the door, kiss it goodbye.

Title inspired by the TV show continuation of War of the Worlds, Falling Skies.

No, I am not character bashing. Kairi changes over time, since she has led a sheltered, spoiled life.

YAOI IS YONDER: DONT LIKE? DONT READ!

Written by the Writer KAM. I don't own anything except for this here plot.

This is what I was doing while Vendetta was away. XD

Each person gets about 1,000 to 2,000 words, and more people will be added to the mix as time goes on. So hello to super long chapters. This one started out as Xion and Namine only, but I decided that I was going to do the others as well. Eventually, I just started writing Vanitus and said, 'Hell!' and wrote a shit load more. D: if you want to see a specific person, PM or review with ideas.

This chapter is about 5,000 words. Took forever for me to just sit down and type it up.


End file.
